


magic times

by guesswhofern



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: Every year Bellamy and Clarke travel to Europe to visit Christmas markets. Magic happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beejeebees](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beejeebees).



> Happy Bellarke secret santa! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it, but especially beejeebees, who I'm gifting this year :)
> 
> FYI: Christmas markets are a big deal in Germany (where I live), so I choose them as my setting.

I. pretty pictures and a lot of people

2014

"Come on, Bell," she says to him, "we're going to be late otherwise!"

Clarke's walking five steps ahead of him because she's so excited to be back in Europe. She's not really walking, he's pretty sure she skipping along the sidewalk with the most beautiful smile he'll ever see in his life. He's pretty sure of that. He has known Clarke for almost seven years now and in those years he's never seen a prettier smile. Except Violet's smile, but she's his niece, so it doesn't count. He's not in love with her in the same way either, so there's that too.

So yeah, he's pretty sure that's never going to change. Maybe one day one of the lucky stars he wishes to whenever he sees one will make his wish come to and she'll finally realize she's as much in love with him as he is with her. And Christmastime makes him more hopeful, because everyone is just happier and cozier and wants other people to be happy.

They're here for a week and none of their friends are with them. It's his best chance, but he hasn't tried anything the last two years, and he's pretty sure he doesn't have the guts to do it this year either. They've been traveling to Europe for four years now, because they both love the season and always wanted to go visit the Christmas markets—they sound amazing and are kind of mandatory for people.

"We're not going to be late, Clarke," Bellamy replies and catches up with her, "it's a Christmas market and is open until nine, so if I can read my clock right we still have plenty of time and it's like 30 seconds away."  
"But it's huge, Bell. I need to see everything."

"We're here for a week, Clarke. We have enough time."

"Don't care, Bell. I need my mulled wine, gingerbread hearts and crepes."

Bellamy shakes his head, but surrenders, smiling. "Okay, okay. You win."

She turns her head around and smirks, before getting obscured by a crowd of passing people.

"Clarke," he asks, "where are you?" He turns around, but can't see her. There are a lot of people here and he doesn't want to lose her. She wouldn't hear his call anyway.

"CLARKE!" he yells and waits a few seconds before he opens his mouth to yell again, but someone wraps their arm around his waist and when he looks down he sees it's Clarke grinning up at him. He could stay in this position forever, if he's being honest. He wraps one of his arms around her shoulders, so she can move closer if she wants to. To his surprise she does. She presses her face into his shoulder and chuckles against it before pulling away a little.

"Gosh, Bell. Don't be so dramatic. I was looking at glass figures they're selling over there. Come on, I think I found a present for your sister."

She starts to walk away again, but he catches her wrist before she's too far away. "Humor me and don't walk away again. Just stay close or you know, jingle your bell," he jokes and touches the little bell on her hat.  
"Don't insult my bell, Bell," she says and laughs. "I look really cute in it. Don't I?"

He smiles down at her and lets the bell jingle again before answering. "You do. Let's take a picture and send it to all our friends to make them jealous."

"Yes, good idea," she takes out her phone, "get ready." He's smiling into the camera and doesn't realize Clarke's moving until he feels her lips against his cheek.

He's sure he's smiling like an idiot in the photo and once Clarke shows it to him it's a fact. He looks like someone who just got married and is overwhelmed and just really happy he's married to the love of his life.

He's pretty sure she's the love of his life, even though he hasn't married her—she just kissed him on the cheek. Bell knows he's pretty pathetic. But he's been crushing on her for two years now, so he gets to be like that. His friends all make fun of him for it, too. Everyone's encouraging him to take the next step, but he doesn't want to risk their friendship.

He looks at the picture again. Clarke's looking beautiful as and she's smiling against his cheek, too. It's more of a smile against his cheek instead of a kiss, but it's lips against cheek anyway. "It's cute, I like it."  
She nods while sending the picture to their group chat. "It really is. I think it's one of the best we've taken yet. It's my background now."

"I'm changing it when we drink our mulled wine. Show me those figures you were talking about."

She puts her phone away and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers. She smiles at him. "So I don't get lost in the crowd."

He smiles back at her and squeezes her fingers before following her. He's pretty sure that's the best part of the journey yet.

II + not enough food, but a lot of mulled wine

2015

"Hey Bell, can we take these with us? They're so pretty! Look," she whisper-yells and looks up at him, "they're this nice dark red and have reindeer, Santa and snowflakes on them! Perfect for our apartment."  
Bellamy is shaking his head and smiles. "How many more mugs do you want to put in our apartment? We have like 15 from all out journeys and I really don't know how I never seem to know you took them with you until we're back in the states."

"That's because," she begins and takes another swig of the mulled wine in her cup, "I'm a pro and you're too focused on the book you're reading or the show that's on TV whenever we're in our hotel room."  
"And don't forget your side of the room is really messy and I can't find anything I look for whenever you decide it's okay to use my charger because you can't find yours."

The mulled wine is getting to Clarke. She knows she should have eaten more at the hotel, but she just didn't think about getting more plates of food, because she doesn't want to not be with Bell and she enjoys his company so much.

Clarke also knows the feelings she's feeling are beyond friendship and she knows she's braver when there's alcohol involved, so maybe, in the back of her mind, she impulsively decided to eat less so the mulled wine can work its magic. Maybe this year she's finally brave enough to make a move. She can't take Wells' teasing anymore and is tired of having a crush on her best friend and the guy she's living with.

So she's not mad about the hiccups she's having right now and laughs at Bells comment. "That's not true," another hiccup, "because you're the one who steals mine every time."

She tries to look angry, but she's pretty sure she looks ridiculous. Just judging by the grin on Bell's face.

"Whatever you say, princess. I'm pretty sure I'm the one who has a fantastic beast character drawn on their charger."

She tries her angry look and moves forward, but forgets she's sitting on a high chair and they wobble quickly, so she falls into Bellamy.

"Woah there, Clarke. Are you alright? How many did you drink tonight?" He's still holding her up by her waist and if she's snuggling into him for a few seconds he lets her. She's enjoying him and his warmth.  
"It's my third."

She's still pressed against him and just moves her chair closer to where he's sitting and sits down again.

"Normally you're not that clumsy."

She gives him a look and drinks the rest of her mulled wine. When she's done, she takes a handkerchief out of her jacket and puts it in the mug to clean it. After that she takes out another one and rumples it before putting it in the cup again. She watches the people who work there and puts it in Bell's rucksack.

Clarke hears him laughing and joins in. "Drink yours so I can do the same. Oh and by the way. I'm always clumsy and you know that too well, Bell. You have scars to prove I'm a total fool sometimes."  
He wraps his arm around her shoulders and turns his hand around so she can see the scar on his palm. "It's kind of my fault I decided to let you talk me into helping in the kitchen."

Clarke takes hold of his hand and traces the little scar between his thumb and forefinger. She puts her head on his shoulder and snuggles closer and pouts. "I still can't figure out how I did that."

She feels, more than sees, him chuckling. "That's why you're not allowed in the kitchen anymore. At least not when I'm cutting something."

"Mmm," he hears her agreeing and looks down at her. Her eyes are closed and her hands are on his thigh to keep her up.

"Are you tired?"

She nods. "Can we go back now?" Clarke feels Bellamy kissing her forehead.

"Yes, we can. Give me five minutes."

"Okay," Clarke mumbles and opens her eyes for a moment to give him a smile. "Just don't go anywhere without me. I'm comfortable where I am."

She can't see it but Bellamy is smiling like an idiot again. He's done that a lot in the past few days since they started their trip.

"Never, princess."

When they get back to the hotel, Clarke has two new mugs and a new pillow for the night. Neither minds, and if Bellamy has problems falling asleep it may have something to do with the girl lying on his chest. He's pretty sure of that.

The picture their friends get later is ridiculous. They're sitting on the couch at the hotel, showing the inside of the cup to the camera and grinning like maniacs. All they wrote was: New mugs everyone. They did take other pictures, but neither sent them. But both changed their background on the phone.

III + perfect timing (and mistletoe)

2016

"Do you think we're gonna keep this up for the rest of our lives?"

"What? Travel to foreign countries to visit Christmas markets all around Europe?"

He nods. "I'm pretty sure. What's there to stop us?"

Bellamy thinks about it. "I don't know. Maybe you'll find a man and decide you'd rather spend Christmastime with him."

"I don't think that will happen, to be honest. I'm having way too much fun with you on our trips."

From another booth, she sees him smiling. "That's good to hear. I couldn't agree more."

"Hey princess," he calls and she turns around, walking back towards him.

"What's up?"

"For whatever reason, I've never actually bought you a gingerbread heart. Want to change that?"

"Yes, definitely," she says and wraps her arm around his waist, "Have you decided yet?"

"I think I did," he says and laughs.

"That's what I chose for you." He turns the heart around and shows her the one with "Princess" written on it. There's a crown about the word and they used white and red icing to decorate it."

"Do you like it?" She knows he's teasing and can't help but laugh.

With only one hand free she uses her right hand to slap his chest. She doesn't answer and looks around the booth. She sees one with Prince written on it and gestures to it. "I'll only let you buy it when I can buy you this one."

Lately they've been getting closer. Not friendship wise, they're as close as anyone can be. But they always sit next to each other, they constantly touch each other and unknown to anyone they sometimes hold hands under the table. Neither of them has tried anything yet, but they both know it's coming. Maybe they're both waiting for the Christmas miracle.

She's watching him from below and sees him biting his lip. A second later he's laughing and takes both the gingerbread hearts off the hook. "You know I can't say no."

Bellamy kind of regrets the statement, but judging by the smile and the red cheeks she's sporting, she doesn't hate it.

He buys both and lets her put the gingerbread heart around his neck. "Looks good, Bell."

"Let's take a picture," he tells her.

"Okay," she agrees with him and gets her phone out. "Let's look for a better location, though."

"Lead the way, princess."

She chooses the spot between different trees with lights on them. There's a reindeer as well, and nice lighting, so it's a good spot.

"Here is perfect."

Bellamy stands a little bit behind her and moves both hands in front of her

Something catches his eye and he smiles, but Clarke cant figure out why. "You want to show them our gingerbread hearts?"

"They're going to freak out," she says, laughing. Both point to their hearts and grin into the camera.

"Perfect, I like it," Clarke tells him and smiles at him.

"Let's take another one. I want to have a different photo than you this year."

He doesn't really care about the picture, but he did get a pep talk from Octavia last night and got reassured that Clarke indeed feels the same.

So he just goes for it. He takes his position next to her and gestures to her that he's ready. Clarke lifts her phone and the second he thinks Clarke is going to press the button he puts his hands on her cheeks, turns her head and presses his lips to hers. He hears the sound of the shutter and knows Clarke pressed the button. He wants to pull back, but doesn't go very far. Clarke has put her phone away and now has both hands in his hair, kissing him again.

He loses himself in the kiss and waits until Clarke pulls away. "Finally. I waited so long for that to happen." She takes a step back, but not far and begins to squeal. "And we have a picture of it, Bell! You know how much I love pictures of intimate moments."

"I know, princess. I know. Thank god Octavia is right," he says and puts a lock of hair behind her ear, before kissing her again, "and thank god for that mistletoe above your head.

She's grinning. "This is why Christmas is my favorite time."

"Speaking of Christmas, can I open my present early?" he asks, smirking.

"Yeah. Let's go back to the hotel right now."

He presses a kiss to the back of her hand after she laces them together and they make their way back to the hotel.

When he next has time, which is the following morning, he changes the kissing picture to his background.


End file.
